Una cena
by June JK
Summary: Porque no almuerza solo. Generalmente, es acompañado por el recuerdo o la consciencia; a veces por ambas. /Yamato Ishida centric.


**Renuncia: **Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**Personaje:** Yamato Ishida. Mención Yamato/Sora algo... ¿trágico?.

**Imagen:** 47\. Ciudad inundada por _Leiram_. Proyecto 1-8.

**Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

**UNA CENA**

**...**

Es invierno y ha vuelto al inicio, al pequeño templo junto al _Hokora_ que antaño los llevó al Digimundo. De lejos, se observa el panorama que, con el pasar de los años, no ha dado gran cambio. Pero es significativo, al menos para Yamato; a quien hoy se le dio por hundirse en la nostalgia.

Se alejó de la ciudad, de las personas y de las festividades navideñas creyendo que experimentaría un poco de paz. Pensó que, pasándose por un largo viaje en bus y la otra cuarta parte a pie, le quitarían parte del peso en su espalda; que la caminata y las horas invertidas le ayudarían a poner en claro sus pensamientos. Esperó que, quizá, la solución vendría invocada.

Pero, observando el lugar, encuentra que su decisión fue infructuosa. Se halla más perdido que nunca, hoy más que otros días.

—Oye, Yamato, ¿En serio fue una buena decisión? —preguntó Taichi. La respuesta nunca le llegó. Se quedó callado, parado en el portón de la casa mientras cogía un abrigo al azar y se dejaba la bufanda negra encima de aquél estante.

Después, estaba frente a aquella construcción de madera ya vieja, cubierta de nieve y la luz de un farol en la esquina que le hacía de iluminación. Aunque la admiraba poco, la veía, también, muy poco. En su mente sólo estaban las imágenes de sus amigos, cuando su vida era más fácil y sólo debían de salvar al Digimundo; gran misión en aquél entonces y que seguía siéndolo.

Pero ya no tanto. Ahora tenía que lidiar con otros problemas, los de un adolescente. Prioridades del corazón.

—Ya no nos comprendíamos..., quizá yo no lo hacía.

La respuesta Taichi la intuiría, Yamato no se la diría. Yamato era demasiado simple como para no ser leído por un buen y antiguo amigo.

—Deberías de visitarla, digo, el _inicio_. A lo mejor te vuelve más pequeña la cabeza, que la gorra de lana negra que llevas la veo muy apretada.

Se ríe, un poco. Debería de sentirse ofendido y, ni qué decir, regalarle unos cuantos _golpes amistosos_. No dolerían tanto como para mandarlo al hospital, pero si para darle a entender que su apoyo era bien recibido. Pero ahora está nostálgico y reírse se siente mal. No demasiado, sólo un poco.

Es un buen amigo, sin duda.

—Y, aún cuando a ti te gustaba la dejaste ir.

Y Yamato, puede que uno malo. Como no, también.

Recuerda la cena, aquella donde dio libre albedrío a sus sentimientos. Taichi le alentó, a su manera; tosca pero segura. Ahora no podía verlo del todo a la cara. Pero él si. Él lo puede todo, hasta perdonar a un idiota.

Ahora mismo se siente inundado de pensamientos y emociones que se contradicen entre sí, e intenta anularse. Buenos, malos, tibios y algunos, cómo no, en combinación. Describe a su estado como a una ciudad, decidiéndose entre atardecer y dar paso a la noche o simplemente amanecer. Él se haya sentado con su conciencia a un lado mientras conversan de lo idiota que fue... o de la posibilidad de que su decisión haya sido la más acertada.

—Separarnos estaba bien cuando se lo dije. Tan seguro de ello estaba...

_—¿Por qué ya no es tan _buena_ ahora?_

—Porque la extraño.

No ha pasado ni tres días y ya siente su falta, su voz, su sonrisa y la silueta bonita que se marcaba al atardecer frente a aquella ventana que a ella le encantaba. Es un viaje difícil este camino que ha elegido, pero retroceder ya no puede ni quiere.

¿Entonces?

Se va de gira, se va por el mundo, o lo poco y más conocido de él. Le encantaría recorrer las calles que no recorren los turistas, podría perderse por ahí que es lo que mejor saber hacer. Y, aún con todo, siente que sería muy poco reprochado por Tai. Tal vez esperaba un grito, un golpe, algo que no fuera esa pregunta.

_—Oye, Yamato, ¿En serio fue una buena decisión?_

Sigue resonando. Sabe la respuesta, es dolorosa, pero es definitiva.

Si. Fue una buena decisión. Para ambos, para ella... y ahora duda que para él. Pero fue también buena para él.

Es así como lo ve.

_—Amanece._

—Anochece.

_—Tienes muy poco ánimo, muchacho. Está bien, anochece. Pero mañana amanecerá._

Su conscienia se pone de pie y parte a algún lado. Yamato observa el templo y sonríe un poco; es un comienzo. Pide al pequeño _Hokora_ que los cuide de los malos fantasmas y de una consciencia que sabe cuándo molestarle. Pero, es sin duda, un mal necesario. O es algo realmente bueno. Realmente no lo sabe.

Sólo espera que, donde sea que esté Sora, al menos le vaya mejor que a él.

* * *

**FIN**

_Para empezar, yo sólo me vi el animé de cuando eran niños, y eso ya hace años. En fin, la imagen de Leiram fue realmente inspirador y... me divertí escribiendo este pequeño drabble. Lo más probable ha salido occ. Pero, con el tiempo, iré afinando sus personalidades._

_Datos: Investigué, y se menciona que de niños, antes de ser llevados al Digimundo, se protegieron dentro del templo al lado de un Hokora, el cual es un__ pequeño templo que da protección a los viajeros de los malos espíritus o malas temporadas._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
